Doctor Who: Series 1
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Sarah Jane had a daughter? One who had a little secret in her blood? What if the time travel energy around Sarah awoke it? Well, let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

SUMMARY: What if Sarah Jane had a daughter? One who had a little secret in her blood? What if the time travel energy around Sarah awoke it? Well, let's find out!

Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories yet but I want to get this and another Doctor Who story up so I can focus on my Doctor Who: What if story, just be patient with me okay.

Also, what should my Oc's title be? Like the Doctor is called 'Doctor' what should my Oc be called? There is also a poll on my profile for the other Doctor Who story I've got coming up.

Anyway, I do NOT own Doctor Who, just my Oc and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: School, Bats, Time, Oh My! Part 1

 **EARTH, LONDON, MID-DAY**

 **13 BANNERMAN ROAD**

It was a normal day for Sarah Jane Smith as she sat in the living room of her home watching the news, she was not a normal person. Not after all the adventures she had been on in the past with her dearly missed friend the Doctor, she missed the Time Lord and even to this day wondering if he was okay.

She smiled remembering the alien incidents that have happened over the years, she was certain it had someone to do with the madman and his blue box. She just needed proof or something along those lines.

"I hope you're safe, Doctor," Sarah said as she turned the news off and went into the kitchen.

"Mum? Anything on the news?" A young voice made Sarah pause and turn to the owner of the voice, her daughter.

"Nothing," Sarah said as she went over to her daughter.

Said daughter looked to be around 18 years old with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, she stood around 5'7 with a petite build that was lightly toned from running and a C-sized chest that fitted her build. She had on a cream jumper with blue jeans and black Nike running shoes, her hair was currently up in a ponytail.

This young girl was called Sirona Lily Emilia Smith, but she went by Lily due to the fact that Sirona was actually a hidden name and not on her birth record and only Sarah Jane knew it and for a very good reason.

Lily was a very kind and smart girl, she was the apple of Sarah's eyes and she loved her daughter dearly.

"Alright, are you on a _case_ tomorrow?" Lily asked referring not to just Sarah's journalism job but her side hobby, protecting Earth and helping aliens.

Lily has been helping her mother protect the earth since she was 13, she learned a lot about aliens from her mother and loved the stories she told her about her adventures with the Doctor.

She tried her best to help her mother in any way she could. From mechanics to computer skills, hacking even. She also acted as her mother's assistant at times on a case, she even did a medical course in case one of them got hurt on a case.

"Just that school again, I might investigate it tomorrow, children suddenly turning into mini-geniuses does not happen overnight," Sarah said making Lily nod only to wince and hold her waist.

"Hurting again?" Sarah asked moving to hold her daughter who took a few deep breaths.

Lily said nothing as she lifted up her jumper to show her waist, covered in white blood-stained bandages all the way from under her chest to the top of her hips. Lily sighs as she let her jumper go making if fall down and cover the bloodstained bandages from sight.

"Why are you holding it off, dear? You're only causing yourself more pain," Sarah said with a sad tone as she remembered the attack that caused this.

A few days ago Lily and Sarah Jane had hunted down and stopped a Slitheen criminal from slaughtering a group of businesses men, they managed to dump a whole load of vinegar on the alien destroying it but not before the Slitheen did damage to Lily slicing her waist and causing damage to her internal organs.

"I-I can feel it, Mother, it is not time yet," Lily said as she winced lifting up her hand as it gave off a golden/orange glow only to fade as she grits her teeth.

She pants a bit as Sarah Jane held her daughter close, it was times like this she wished the Doctor was here to help. She sighs remembering how she discovered that her daughter had changed from a normal human into a Time Lady, her now Ex-husband Derick Winters had dormant Time Lord DNA locked away. It was after her pregnancy that Sarah discovered this due to the fact that not long after birth Lily's second heart started beating, Sarah Jane had a theory that the time travel energy around her from her adventures with the Doctor awoke the DNA.

Lily relaxed a bit as she pushed back the regeneration, using just a small amount of the energy to keep her going. She knew she could not do this for much longer, but something big was coming. She could feel it, her skin almost tingled as her two hearts beated in her chest.

"That school, the one you're investigating, please be careful something big is coming," Lily said as Sarah nods before guiding Lily over to the sofa to sit down.

Sarah watched as her daughter lay down to take a nap, Lily would need all of her energy in the next few days if her warning was anything to go by. Sarah could only hope she regenerated soon, she hated seeing her daughter in pain. She also hoped that her next body lasted longer than her current body and previous 2 before this one.

Shaking her head Sarah went over to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow it seems.

 **NEXT DAY**

Lily gave an internal sigh as she sat in the car waiting for her mother who was inside talking with the headmaster of Deffry Vale High School, Lily herself was keeping an eye on things outside in case anything unusual happened.

She took note of a car parked near the school with a young man inside chatting on his phone, he must be getting directions or something. She then looked over to see one of the dinner ladies exit the school, she had a stern look on her face as she placed a bag of rubbish in the bins.

Lily narrows her eyes at the dinner lady who looked around before seeming to hiss at something then turning and heading back inside, Lily frowns, humans don't hiss like a pissed off lizard.

She winced as a stab of pain hit her, holding her waist Lily groans looking down at her hands to see them glowing faintly before fading. She was playing a dangerous game in holding off her regeneration, the more she held it off the more violent it got and the more it would hurt.

' _Just a little longer, please, just a little longer I have to find out what this feeling means_ ' Lily thought as she pushed it back once more despite the pain.

For some reason, she felt that she needed to do something, that this regeneration would far different to her last ones because of it.

Relaxing a bit Lily reached over and opened the glove box compartment and pulled out a flip phone, she might as well play some games to pass the time. Her mother might be a while in there, she was always one for getting as many details as she could it was her job after all.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Lily was correct when her mother returned hours later, apparently, something was up with the teachers. Mostly the math teachers, it was strange half the staff replaced like that.

"Late night sneaking?" Lily asked as her mother drove the car to park nearby the school just out of sight.

Sarah nods saying "I'll head in and check around for anything alien or unusual, you stay in the car with K9 I don't want you straining yourself," Sarah glanced towards Lily's waist as she said this.

Lily nods saying "Okay, I understand,"

She couldn't afford to push herself being this close to regenerating, she needed to take it easy until she stopped the strange feeling she was getting.

"Come on, let's go and grab something to eat we have plenty of time to kill before night time comes," Sarah said as she started the car and drove them to a local restaurant to get something to eat.

Both unaware of the adventure that was right around the corner, or the friends both old and new they would meet.

* * *

Hope you like it!

It's a mix of a prologue, chapter, and introduction. Sorry if it's a bit short, the next chapter's will be longer.

In the next chapter, Sarah goes sneaking into the school while Lily hides in the car.

How will Rose react to both Sarah and Lily? Espeshily once she learns of Lily's secret?

Also, don't forget to vote on my poll!

See you in the next chapter! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

Glad to see you guys enjoying the story so far, I'll try to update as much as I can but I'd rather take my time with my work instead of rushing things and messing them up that's just how I do things.

Also, this is gonna be one of my first official series but I can't think of a name for the series so, for now, it's Series 1 until I can think of something better. Any idea's? Or should I stick with Series 1?

One more thing, the Poll shall be closed on the 15th of October on Sunday so get ya votes in before it closes I really want everyone's opinions on this new Oc.

Anyway, I do NOT own Doctor Who, just my Oc and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: School, Bats, Time, Oh My! Part 2

 **DEFFRY VALE HIGH SCHOOL**

 **NIGHT TIME: SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

Lily chuckles as she sat on the hood of the car, she was on guard duty since her mother was now inside the school sneaking around looking for alien clues. Most of the time Lily thought they would make a great alien two-man version of that show Scooby-Doo, Lily loved that show growing up! She loved Shaggy and Scooby the most those lovable goofs.

Shaking her head Lily looked up at the sky that was slightly cloudy but the moon was full and bright, how she wished she could travel among the stars. Her body ached for it but her more logical mind stopped her since while she was a Time Lady she lacked the means to travel the stars, it was tiring at times.

She was glad her mother understood why wonder lust was nothing new to a Time Lord since they were always traveling. Just like the Doctor in the stories her mother told of, how Lily wished she could have met him.

Lily looked away from the sky as a noise made her look over at the front doors of the school, she ducked down from view as she saw a young man and girl exit followed by her mother and a man in a cool suit and coat.

She gasped a bit as something brushed her mind making her slam her mental shields down, she had grown use to protecting her mind since she had nothing else to do. Mostly when in a class that was borning or she had finished all of her homework, she had plenty of time on her hand after all.

She watched as her mother said something before grabbing the mans hand and dragging him over to the car, Lily tilted her head as Sarah opened up the boot and lifted the cover off K9.

The man standing by her mother broke out into a huge smile yelling "K9!"

' _If he knows K9 does that mean he's?_ ' Lily thought as she watched on could this be him?

"Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9! Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise," The man said confirming Lily's thoughts.

' _It is! It's the Doctor! He's really here!_ ' Lily thought as her two hearts sped up in joy, now she could learn more about her kind.

Her mother had told her all she could about Time Lords but there were things that only Time Lords themselves knew, maybe the Doctor could be her teacher? It was worth a shot.

"Why does he look so disco?" The girl known as Rose asked not looking impressed with K9.

' _Hey!_ ' Lily thought that was the family pet! How rude!

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge," The Doctor said giving Rose a slightly annoyed look before asking "What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just," Sarah said before shrugging making a noise saying "Nothing,"

Lily remembered that day, she had been a teenager playing a game of chess in which he was about to win only to suddenly turn off. Lily at the time was upset and tried to fix her best friend, while she was brilliant with computers and hacking she was not that good with alien technology she had yet to learn about. She was still a young Time Lord after all.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor asked reaching over to pet K9.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science, we couldn't show him to anyone," Sarah said as she glanced at the Doctor.

He leaned over petting K9 saying "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" He then paused in his petting.

"You said we?" He asked looking at Sarah who smiles looking at the front of the car as Lily stood up and began to move towards them.

"You can come out now," Sarah said with a proud smile as Lily stepped into view.

Rose, Mickey and the Doctor looked over at the young girl as she gave an almost shy smile, she crossed her arms across her waist as she blushed a bit.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Lily said as Sarah nods.

"Doctor, meet Lily Emilia Smith, my daughter," Sarah said proudly as the Doctor stared at Lily in shock.

His old companion, his Sarah Jane Smith had a child? Now that was a bit of shocking news, he always knew Sarah would make a great mother but this was just amazing! He started to grin as he watched Lily, he was so happy for his former companion.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor, look at you a little Smith in the making!" He said in excitement as Lily smiled.

"I know, my mother has told me many stories about you, Mr. celery man," Lily said with a giggle making the Doctor grin and rub his neck.

"Oh, she would tell you about that bit," He said remembering his fifth body and the vegetable he wore he couldn't help but grin as Lily giggled, she had a cute giggle!

Sarah chuckles as she watched her daughter but took note of how tense Lily stood, she knew when he daughter was relaxed or stressed right now she was stressed and tense. She knew the reason why and could only hope that with the Doctor here her daughter would regenerate now, she knew how regeneration worked and how painful it could get.

Sarah frowned slightly when Rose spoke up "Look, no offense, but could you lot just stop chatting for a minute? Never mind the introductions and dog petting, we're busy,"

Lily looked at Rose a little confused, why was she looking annoyed? Did she do something wrong? They were only saying hello.

The Doctor frowns a bit catching the look on Lily's face and Rose's tone of voice, Rose had been a bit rude there but she did make a good point. He could talk with Sarah and Lily once they got to a better place to fix K9 and check the oil.

"Alright, let's go," Lily said as she gave the Doctor a small smile before going over to get in the car with everyone as the Doctor closed the boot before getting in.

 **COFFEE SHOP**

Lily smiled as she sat beside her mother watching the Doctor work, she was helping him by holding wires and small parts for him. She loved his sonic screwdriver and the noise it made, she wanted one!

She giggled a bit as the device fused two wires together, the Doctor smirks asking "You like it?"

Lily nods saying "I want a sonic device, it's awesome,"

He smirked with a small amount of pride, he was amused by how fascinated the young Smith was with his sonic device. He chuckled a bit as he went back to working on the wires.

Sarah smiles as she watched her daughter and old friend talk, she had a feeling they would become good friends in the future. Shaking her head she decided now was the time to get something off her chest.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day, this Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead? I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there," Sarah said as Lily nods.

"Right on top of it, yeah," The Doctor said focusing on his work.

"And Rose?" Sarah asked glancing at the young blonde girl who was eating chips.

The Doctor nods saying "She was there too,"

"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me, you just dumped me," Sarah said her smile fading a bit as Lily went quiet.

She knew this was a sensitive topic for her mother, mostly because she never got a proper goodbye from the Doctor that day. That's what upset her mother the most, never getting the chance to say goodbye.

"I told you, I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed," The Doctor said pausing in his work to look at Sarah.

"I waited for you, I missed you," Sarah said as she felt Lily's foot brush her own in silent support.

"Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life," He said with a soft smile while going back to work.

"You were my life, you know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next," Sarah said as she took a deep breath as Lily gave her a small smile and nod.

"You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth, how could anything compare to that?" Sarah asked as Lily reached up and began to pet K9's nose while her mother and Doctor had their moment.

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" The Doctor asked looking at Sarah a hint of sadness in his eyes which made Lily bit her lip a bit, for some reason she didn't like seeing him sad.

"No," Sarah said shaking her head a small but sad smile on her lips saying "But we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back,"

The Doctor gave Sarah a smile as he paused in his work saying "Look at you, you're investigating, you found that school, you're doing what we always did, you also had Lily here a bright young girl just like her mother,"

Lily blushed at the praise as she turned her focus onto K9, she was a little shy in this body when it came to people praising her on her achievements.

"A daughter I'm proud of, but, you could have come back though," Sarah said giving her daughter a smile making her blush more before looking at the Doctor.

Lily frowns a bit as the Doctor's mood shifted quickly from happy to sad, what happened to him after he left her mother? Did something happen to the other Time Lords?

"I couldn't," The Doctor said his tone was one of sadness, Lily bit her lip wanting to hold his hand but he was busy working on K9.

Confused Sarah asked, "Why not?"

She got silence in return as the Doctor went back to working on K9, Lily watched on as her mother sighs before gaining a small smile on her face.

"It wasn't Croydon, where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon," Sarah said with a small chuckle as Lily caught on making her giggle.

"Where was it?" The Doctor asked looking at Sarah while his cheeks tinged pink.

"Aberdeen," Sarah said with a smirk while Lily went from giggling to chuckling making the Doctor pause to scratch his head.

"Right, that's next to Croydon, isn't it?" He asked as he put a wire back in place inside K9 making him whirl to live.

"K9!" Lily yelled standing up a big smile on her face.

The Doctor stood up with Sarah yelling "Oh, hey! Now we're in business!"

"Mistress, Master!" K9 said making Lily laugh as she moved and hugged K9.

"I missed you K9," Lily said making K9 wag his tail while the Doctor gave a beaming smile saying "He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative," K9 said as Lily let him go to stand by the Doctor.

The Doctor held out his hand as Rose and Mickey came over. "Rose, give us the oil," He asked as Rose quickly took out a small tub.

She handed it over watching as the Doctor took the lid off and went to dip his fingers in.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scorched," Rose said gesturing to her neck.

Lily winced asking "Scorched?" Making Rose look at the young Smith with a nod saying "Yeah,"

"Ouch," Lily said reaching up to rub her own neck not seeing her top lift a bit just enough for Rose to get a peek at the bandage around her waist.

' _What the?_ ' Rose thought eyes going a little wide at the bandages before the jumper covered them, what happened to her?

She looked away from Lily as the Doctor said "I'm no dinner lady, and I don't often say that,"

"I bet you don't, you're more of a dinner man," Lily said making the Doctor send her a small 'Oi' look making Mickey chuckle and send her a thumbs up.

K9's suction cup sensor extends letting the Doctor smear the oil on it before retracting it, the tin dog twitches a bit as he scans the oil.

"Here we go, come on, boy, here we go," The Doctor said putting the tub down and crossing his arms.

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analyzing," K9 said making Mickey laugh.

"Listen to him, man! That's a voice," He said chuckling only to go silent at the twin glares from the mother and daughter.

"Careful, that's our dog," Sarah said making Mickey looked around in a sheepish way.

"Confirmation of analysis, substance is Krillitane Oil," K9 said as Lily reached over and patted his head making his tail wag again.

"They're Krillitanes," The Doctor said looking up from K9 and not looking too pleased either.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked as Lily stopped petting K9 to look at the Doctor having sensed his shift in emotions.

"Very, think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad," The Doctor said with a little bite in his tone looks like he was not a fan of the Krillitanes.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Lily asked she has never heard of this race of aliens before but they sound like bad news all around.

"They're a composite race, just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by," The Doctor explained looking between the humans and hidden Time Lady.

"You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever, the Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well," He paused to think for a second. "They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy, that's why I didn't recognize them, the last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks,"

"What're they doing here then?" Rose asked as Lily shared a look with her mother.

"It's the children, they're doing something to the children," The Doctor said making Sarah frown as Lily gulps going a little pale at his words.

Children in danger was never a good thing, not good at all!

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **OUTSIDE THE COFFEE SHOP**

Lily smiles as she stood by the car waiting for everyone before they headed to Sarah's place to plan their next move, she was somewhat excited yet nerves.

On one hand, she was excited to be having an adventure alongside the Doctor, her fellow Time Lord and childhood hero in a way. But, on the other hand, she was nerves about him finding out she was a Time Lord or Lady. It was taking all of her mental control not to drop her barriers and let her mind touch his like her instincts demanded, how would he react? Would he be happy? Would he believe her? Would he accept her?

She shook her head of these worries, right now she had other things to focus on like her fast approaching regeneration she was getting to the point where it would be impossible to hold back. Sighing she looked up as she saw the Doctor and Rose exit the shop talking about something, they paused in the middle of the street talking.

Lily bit her lip before slowly walking over to them, maybe she could help them?

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked moving just to the left of Rose's side just close enough to reach out and touch her shoulder if need be.

Rose looked at Lily and went to speak when a loud screech made everyone look up to see a big bat like creature fly right at them! A yelp left Lily's mouth as Rose pulled her to the ground as the creature flew over them, Rose who had pulled Lily down with her went to ask the girl the girl if she was okay only to choke back a gasp.

She felt her eyes widen as she watched Lily's hand glow with a golden energy before fading as Lily grunts in pain, a look of concentration on her fade before panting as the glow fades away.

Rose had seen that energy once to know exactly what it was, but how? Lily was Sarah's daughter and Sarah was a human, right?

Shaking her head Rose got up asking "But it didn't even touch us, It just flew off! What did it do that for?"

She helped Lily up as Sarah came over to help her, she watched as Sarah glanced at Lily's waist before whispering something making the young girl shake her head.

Straining her ears Rose managed to hear 'Not time yet, just a little longer' what did Lily mean? What is she going on about? Rose sighs. First going under cover as a dinner lady, meeting one of the Doctors old companions and her daughter, aliens bats and now this?

Just what was Lily hiding? There was something going on here and she was gonna find out one way or another!

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

In the next chapter, Rose learns about Lily's secret in full! And the Doctor gets a huge shock!

Don't forget to review and vote, also can you guys come up with a Doctor Who title for Lily? Like The Nurse and the Professor in my other stories, or should I just keep calling her Lily?

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

Here is chapter 3! And Lily secret is spilled as the Doctor gets a big shock.

Also, I have decided on her Time Lord title which will be the Drifter! Her human name will be her cover name when on earth or when she can't use her Time Lord title.

And a reminded the Poll shall be closed on the 15th of October on Sunday so make sure to get your votes in, so far its a tie between Time Lady, Half-Time Lady, and Phoenix.

One more thing, I'm going to be a bit mean to the Doctor in this chapter with Lily's regeneration. You'll soon see why! Also, my cover will be up after this chapter. Note this will be longer than the other chapters. Waaaaay longer! Around 7,868 words long.

Anyway, I do NOT own Doctor Who, just my Oc and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: School, Bats, Time, Oh My! Part 3

 **DEFFRY VALE HIGH SCHOOL**

 **NEXT DAY**

Lily sighs as she stood beside her mother at the front of the school, they had gone back to her mothers to plan the next move. Lily bit her lip as she kept a tight hold on her mental shields, she was so close now and the feeling was getting stronger.

Her time was getting closer, her time in this body was coming to an end.

Shaking her head she looked over at the Doctor as he spoke up "Rose, Lily, and Sarah, you go to the Maths room, crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside, here, you might need this," He handed the sonic screwdriver to Lily who shot him a confused look before handing it to her mother.

"Mickey, surveillance, I want you outside," The Doctor said as Mickey frowns.

"Just stand outside?" He asked a little upset.

"Just in case any aliens try to leave, or if something goes wrong," Lily said patting Mickey on the shoulder.

Mickey sighs seeing where Lily was coming from, she did have a point plus it would help if someone was on guard duty.

He nods saying "Alright,"

Sarah smiles handing him the keys to her car saying "Here, take these you can keep K9 company,"

Mickey nods while the Doctor said, "Don't forget to leave the window open a crack!"

Mickey held up his arms saying "But he's metal!"

Lily giggled saying "He didn't mean K9 Mickey, stay safe!"

Mickey shook his head before heading over to the car while Lily went to walk by her mother, not seeing Rose glancing at her every now and then with a curious look on her face.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked looking away from the mystery that was Lily to look at the Doctor.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch," The Doctor said a hard look on his face, Lily hoped the Doctor would be fine as they split up.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **IT CLASSROOM**

Rose leaned on the desk as she watched Sarah try and use the Sonic on the computers, only for it not to work. Rolling her eyes Rose walked over.

"It's not working," Sarah said standing up holding the sonic.

"Give it to me," Rose said making Sarah hand the sonic over to her letting her have a got at the computer while Lily was looking at a different computer opposite them.

"Used to work first time in my day," Sarah said with a sigh as Lily gave a quiet giggle at how old that made her mother sound.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then," Rose said going under the table.

Lily tensed slightly as she felt a small argument coming up, she was gonna keep her mouth shut for this!

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah asked as Lily debated if she should hide under the desk.

"I've got a feeling you're about to," Rose said as she popped back up from the desk to type away at the computer.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding," Sarah said as Lily glanced over.

' _I'm gonna hide now_ ' Lily thought as she went to duck under the desk only to wince and lean on the table.

' _Damn it!_ ' Lily thought using one arm to hold her waist.

Rose looked up at Sarah who was leaning on the desk next to her saying "I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean,"

Sarah nods saying "Right, good! Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off,"

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" Rose asked as she stood up to face Sarah.

Lily winced as she looked at her hands to see them glowing, she pushed it back once more while using the energy to heal more of her waist wound.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth," Sarah said before glancing at her daughter who was panting a little.

"The thing is when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing, no wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you," Rose said making Lily mentally groan.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding! Smith vs Tyler!_ ' Lily thought starting to wish she was with Mickey right now to avoid the old vs new companion snipe fest.

"I had no problem with space stuff, I saw things you wouldn't believe," Sarah said taking up the challenge as Lily turned around to watch them.

"Try me," Rose said.

"Mummies," Sarah said making Rose counter with "I've met ghosts,"

"Robots, lots of robots," Sarah said as Lily looked between them.

"Slitheen, in Downing Street," Rose said with a smirk not seeing Lily wince and rub her waist at the reminded of her own Slitheen encounter.

"Daleks!" Sarah said.

Rose said "Met the Emperor,"

"Anti-matter monsters," Sarah said.

' _Ping-pong match?_ ' Lily thought her neck starting to hurt a bit.

"Gas masked zombies," Rose said making Lily shiver.

' _Those are a thing? I hope I never meet them_ ' Lily thought as she took a step away from her mother and Rose as their voices started to rise.

"Real living dinosaurs," Sarah said not noticing her daughter backing away.

"Real living werewolf," Rose shot back.

"The Loch Ness Monster!" Sarah almost yelled making the two pause.

Rose gave a raised eyebrow asking "Seriously?"

Sarah gave a small smirk covering her mouth as if in disbelief that she got into a 'better than you' match like a teenager, Rose then chuckled.

"Listen to us, It's like me and my mate Shireen, the only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor," Rose said as Lily watched them wondering if they were done yet.

Sarah gave a small chuckle of her own as Lily walked over asking "You two done yet? Do I have to hide under the desk?"

Rose smirked saying "We're alright, sorry about that,"

Lily shook her head saying "I'm fine, just wasn't expecting the little snipe fest that's all,"

Rose nodded before she decided to ask about what she saw, now or never.

"You know, when that bat attacked up I saw your hands glow," Rose said as Lily tensed up.

"O-oh, y-you saw that?" Lily asked reaching up to scratch her chin.

"Yeah, hard not to," Rose said before getting straight to the point. "How do you have it though, I've only seen that glowing stuff with the Doctor, how can you have it?"

Sarah sighs as she reached over and held her daughter's shoulder saying "Lily here is not human Rose, she was born human but she didn't stay human,"

Rose looked between them confused what did Sarah mean?

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You see, my ex-husband one of his ancestors had been a Time Lord," Sarah said making Rose's eyes go wide.

"That's the Doctor's people," Rose said getting a nod as Sarah continued.

"Yes, Lily father had dormant Time Lord DNA inside of him, it would have stayed dormant in Lily if not for the Time Travel energy around me from my adventures with the Doctor," Sarah said a small on her face as she remembers the day Lily was born.

"I didn't know the DNA was active until a few hours after Lily's birth when her second heart started beating, I knew then that my life would never be normal...again, still I was shocked that I now had a Time lord as a daughter," Sarah said as Lily smiled.

"I can still remember the day you held me," Lily said thanks to her time lord brain she remembered everything from when Sarah held her for the first time.

Sarah chuckled hugging her daughter who hugged back. "So," Rose said making the two pull back to look at her.

"Lily is a Time...Lady? Right? How come the Doctor hasn't figured it out? And why do you keep pushing the energy away?" Rose asked as Lily gave a sad smile.

She reached down and lifted her jumper up to show her bandaged waist.

"I had an encounter with a Slitheen a few days ago, the green alien has caused a lot of damage to me, the reason why I'm not regenerating is because I'm not ready yet, also, I've kept my mind hidden from his," Lily said as she let her jumper go.

Rose grimaced at the bandages before asking "Not ready yet? Isn't holding off the uh, regeneration bad?"

"It is, the longer you hold off a regeneration the more violent and painful it gets," Sarah explained as Lily sighs holding her waist.

Rose winced remembering when the Doctor regenerated in front of her, well, she hoped it wouldn't be too painful for the girl. She was still wondering how a human could have a time lord baby but with all the things she has seen with aliens to an honest to god werewolf was anything that shocking anymore?

' _Hang on, if Lily is a Time lord that means the Doctor is no longer alone?_ ' Rose thought maybe Lily could help her cheer the Doctor up a bit?

Shaking her head Rose decided to save her other questions for later, she decided to change the subject.

"With you, did the Doctor do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" Rose asked smirking as the mood in the room changed from a somber one to a more amused one.

Sarah smiles saying "All the time!"

Lily began to chuckle while mentally thanking Rose for changing the subject, she smirked as her mother asked: "Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?"

Rose nodded saying "Yeah! Yeah, he does, I'm like, do you two want to be alone?" This made the three females break out into laughter.

Then the man or alien in question entered the room. "How's it going?" The Doctor asked only to pause at seeing the laughing females.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these," The Doctor said only making the females laugh harder.

Rose pointed the sonic screwdriver at him as Lily held onto her in their laughter, the confused look on the Doctor's face as not helping their case!

"What? Stop it!" The Doctor said a little bit of whining in his voice as Lily fell to her knees laughing.

"Make it stop! Hahahahah!" Lily said as she tried to calm down, somehow she kept her shields up during all that!

Once they calmed down Rose gave back the sonic screwdriver not without a few giggles which almost set them off again, luckily they stayed calm.

They heard the speaker system go off making everyone tense, Lily gulps as her strange feeling started to mess with her gut making it twist as a bad feeling hit her.

Rose quickly went to the door as a group of children arrived. "No, no! This classroom's out of bounds, you've all got to go to the South Hall! Off you go, South Hall!" She said making the children leave.

The Doctor was busy trying to get into the CPU but was not having much luck.

"I can't shift it!" He said looking it over.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah said as she looked over at Lily who was looking a little concerned.

"Anything except a deadlock seal, there's got to be something inside here! What're they teaching those kids?" The Doctor asked as Rose stood by Lily.

Lily gasped a little as she felt her hand twitch, looking down she saw the glow of regeneration faintly along her fingers. She tried to push it back only wince as it faded only slightly, biting her lip she quickly pulled her sleeve down over her hand.

Rose who saw this from the corner of her eyes was at first confused but then remembered what they were in the middle of. Right now, the children of the school were more important than Lily's little or big problem at the moment.

Both jumped as the computer screens came to life around them, along with the main classroom screen. Green backgrounds and strange symbols flew across the screens as Lily felt her hearts drop into her gut.

"Oh, my, god," Lily said going wide-eyed at the screen.

"You wanted the programme? There it is," Sarah said looking at one of the computers with Rose.

The Doctor stood beside Lily as he moved to look at the main screen, he narrowed his eyes a bit saying "Some sort of code,"

Lily's feeling got worse as the Doctor said "No," His eyes widening "No, that can't be,"

"What? What is that?" Lily asked crossing her arms across her waist as she felt her wound start to tingle and rapidly heal over.

She could feel the regeneration getting closer, her damaged organs were starting to repair themselves at a rapid rate.

"The Skasis Paradigm, they're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm," The Doctor said making a shiver got up Lily's spine.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah asked as she stood by her daughter who was standing tense.

"The God maker, the universal theory, crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe! Time and space and matter, yours to control," The Doctor explained a grim look in his eyes.

"Oh crap," Lily said not caring that she swore and for once Sarah was not going to tell her off, this was a kinda 'oh shit' situation at the moment.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked slightly horrified at that thought.

"Yes," The Doctor said as the three females shared a look not liking how this was going.

The Doctor suddenly turned and walked over to stand by the computers closest to the doors before leaning on one of the desks saying "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer,"

Rose then remembered something saying "But that oil's on the chips, I've been eating them,"

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

Said girl automatically answered "Two thousand and sixty-five, Oh, my God,"

"I'll say it again, oh crap," Lily said as Rose nods in agreement.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah asked her motherly side kicking up a fuss at the thought of children being used this way.

"No, it's got to be children, the God maker needs imagination to crack it, they're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls," The Doctor said moving to stand at the end of the computers.

Lily felt her eyes widen as the headmaster stepped into the room, this would not be good!

"Let the lesson begin," Headmaster Finch said making the Doctor turn around to him.

"Think of it, Doctor, with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands, we can shape the universe and improve it," Finch said a smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old-fashioned, but I like things as they are," The Doctor said making Lily nod in agreement.

"Me too," She whispered to Rose making her smirk a little.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good," Finch said stepping forward.

"What, by someone like you?" The Doctor asked only to go silent at what Finch said next.

"No, someone like you, the Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom, become a God at my side, imagine what you could do? Think of the civilizations you could save? Perganon, Assinta, your own people, Doctor, standing tall, the Time Lords reborn," Finch said with a small smirk on his face.

' _What happened to the Time Lords?_ ' Lily thought glancing at the Doctor who watched Finch closely.

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah said only for Finch to turn to her.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity, young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die," Finch said moving to stand before the group. "Their lives are so fleeting, so many goodbyes, how lonely you must be, Doctor, join us,"

He looked at the Doctor who said "I could save everyone," His voice was distant it made Lily hold her breath.

"Yes," Finch said watching the Doctor.

"I could stop the war," The Doctor said softly making Lily gulp a bit ' _What war?_ ' She thought.

"No!" Sarah said making the Doctor look at her. "The universe has to move forward, pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love, whether it's a world or a relationship, everything has its time, and everything ends,"

As she said then Sarah reached over and held her daughter's hand, Lily knew what she was hinting at. Making her smile sadly.

The Doctor looked over at the screen for a second before his face shifted into fury as he rushed forward grabbing a chair and threw it at the screen, this destroyed the screen as he shouted "Out!"

The group quickly began running with Lily holding her mother's hand as they ran, she began to push her body to its limits as she used her bypass system to take longer and bigger breaths. She could feel her body tingling, the feeling was stronger now.

They soon arrived at the stairs and ran down to the bottom floor where Mickey ran over with a young schoolboy.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked as screeching was heard making them look over to see the bat aliens coming at them.

The group took off running once more this time towards the canteen, they burst through the doors and went to the far end. The Doctor went to the door only to find it was locked, he went to get his sonic as Finch with his brothers entered the room. Everyone crouched down by the tables, Lily moved next to the boy.

"Are they my teachers?" He asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah, sorry," She said before asking "What's your name?"

"Kenny," He said making Lily smile saying "Well, Kenny, get ready to duck!"

She looked up as Finch said "We need the Doctor alive, as for the others? You can feast," He smirked as the bat aliens swooped down at the group.

The Doctor used a chair to hold the bats back while everyone kept ducking, Lily covered Kenny to protect him from the bats biting back a yell as one of them grazed her hair. That was too close for comfort!

She then heard a screech making her glance up to see one of the bats on the floor unmoving, she looked over to see K9 with his laser out.

"K9!" Lily yelled in joy as Finch screamed or was it screeched? In fury, Lily had no idea the human voice box could create a screech like that. It must have been an alien in disguise thing.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," K9 said as Lily got up pulling Kenny with her.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled throwing the chair he was using away as he took off running leading everyone towards the doors they had used to enter into the canteen.

He opens the door letting everyone out yelling "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master! Maximum defense mode!" K9 yelled as he fired at will at the bats.

The Doctor seals the doors behind them as they took a turn and ran into one of the physics laboratory rooms, he quickly sonics the door as everyone caught their breath.

The Doctor leaned on a desk in thought as Lily leaned on her knees, she panted a bit as her twin hearts pounded inside her chest.

She stood straight making sure her jumpered covered her hands as she felt the energy build up, she could feel it the raging storm in her chest. The tingling of her skin, the rush of blood through her veins.

' _I'm so close now, I won't be able to hold it off for much longer_ ' Lily thought as she glanced at her hands before jumping as the Doctor spoke.

"It's the oil! Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil, that's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them!" He said pushing away from the desk before turning to Rose.

"How much was there in the kitchens?" He asked a plan forming in his head.

"Barrels of it," Rose said as the sound of ripping wood made them look over to see the bats attacking the door.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens, Mickey!" The Doctor said looking over at the lad who waved his arms a bit.

"What now? Hold the coats?" He asked sarcastically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school," The Doctor said before looking at the door asking "Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

Kenny who had been silent this whole time remembered something from his lessons, walking over he elbowed the fire alarm making it go off.

Lily laughed yelling "Brilliant, Kenny!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush as they quickly escaped the room.

On the way out past the screeching bats Lily saw Finch hunched over in pain, she didn't know what drove her to do it but she paused for a second and proceeded to kick him in the groin making him screech even louder.

Lily smirked taking off running as Rose who had seen her do it couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Nice one!" Rose yelled as Lily smirks.

They ran towards the kitchen while running past the canteen K9 came out and followed them, Rose lead them to the kitchen with a determined look on her face.

 **KITCHEN**

The group soon arrived at the kitchen as Rose lead them over to the barrels in the back, the Doctor quickly used his sonic on the barrels. Lily panted as she leaned on one of the cookers, she held her waist as the pain started to creep its way up her body.

' _Its time_ ' Lily thought as her body began to shake slightly.

Sarah who was panting from the running saw this and went to her side, she saw her daughter's neck glow faintly. It was time, she just knew it.

"Dear?" Sarah asked making Lily look at her.

"Its time, mother," Lily said softly a single tear left her eye as Sarah gave a sad smile.

"I love you, no matter who or what you change into," Sarah said making Lily smile.

They both looked over as the Doctor said "They've been deadlock sealed, Finch must've done that, I can't open them,"

Rose who had been watching the Doctor looked over at Lily only to see her clutching her waist with a pained look on her face as a faint glow came from her neck.

"Lily?" Rose asked as K9 moved forward.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing and Mistress is failing," K9 said as Lily gave a yell.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused only to go wide-eyed in shock as Lily surged forward moving away from the cooker.

"About, ugh, time! You, ngh, noticed!" Lily yelled in pain as she felt the regeneration energy build up.

The Doctor felt his hearts stop at seeing the familiar energy escaping Sarah Janes daughter, how!? How was this possible! Sarah was a human! What?!

"What?!" He asked in shock only to jump as Lily gave a yell.

"Not right now! Everyone! Out!" Lily yelled as the energy began to build.

Sarah nods saying "Right, this way!" She grabbed Kenny and lead him outside with Rose who sent Lily a concerned look before running outside.

"Doctor! The barrels!" Lily yelled as she grunted snapping the Doctor out of his shocked daze.

"How long?" He asked as he moved the barrels while K9 moved and parked himself next to them.

"A few days! Augh! Oh, this is gonna hurt!" Lily yelled as the energy started to come from her legs.

"Why? Why hold it off! Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked both confused and concerned for the young Smith, time lady! Ugh! His head!

"Capacity for only one shot, Master, for maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat, mistress's regeneration energy will trigger an explosion," K9 said making the Doctor look at him.

"You'll both be trapped inside! I can't let you do this!" He said looking at Lily who panted looking at him with a smile.

"It was fixed Doctor, we need to do this, the feelings I've been getting! Even you can't change a fixed point," Lily said before groaning in pain.

"But!" He said looking at Lily who grits her teeth before standing as straight as she could.

"It's been an honor knowing you Doctor, K9, I'm glad to have at least one adventure in this body," Lily said with a pained smile as the energy wrapped around her head.

The Doctor gave a shaky breath as he smiled back despite the situation. "It's been my honor as well," He looked at K9 saying "Goodbye, old friend,"

"Goodbye, master, mistress," K9 said wagging his tail as the Doctor patted his head.

"You good dog," He said with a smile as K9 wiggled his little ears saying "Affirmative," Making Lily smile.

"See you on the other side," Lily said as the Doctor gave her a nod, she could tell he had some many questions for her but they would have to wait.

He gave her one last smile before running towards and out the doors, Lily gave a grunt as she moved to stand by K9.

She grinned as she heard the doors open followed by Finch's voice. "When you find him, eat him if you must, but bring me his brain!"

"Sorry, no brain for you lot," Lily said as they came into view.

"You and the little dog with a nasty bite, not so powerful now are you?" Finch said not sounding fazed but Lily could hear the fear in his voice.

"Powerful? No, but let me tell you something Finch the Doctor? Well, he not alone as he thinks," Lily said as she felt the energy in her chest snap.

"Now, K9!" Lily yelled as her regeneration took over while K9 shot the barrel.

The oil covered the alien bats making them yell in pain as they began to burn, Lily too yelled in pain as the energy surged out and filled the room. She felt her body change as she faintly heard the sound of an explosion and K9's smug little 'Affirmative' as the flames engulfed them.

She felt darkness claim her as the energy protected her from the explosion.

 **OUTSIDE**

The Doctor who had just made it to the front of the school stumbled a bit as the explosion ripped through the building, he came to a stop beside Sarah as he turned to look at the building.

He held his breath as he saw the faint wisps of regeneration energy in the air, he swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the building go up in flames.

"What about Lily?!" Mickey asked looking around for the young girl.

"Doctor?" Rose asked worried as she watched him close his eyes and seem to focus on something.

' _Come on, come on!_ ' He thought if he could just feel her!

He growls a bit as the flames died down in the building as the sprinklers went off, he snapped his head up as he felt the light touch of another mind against his own.

"This way!" He yelled taking off back towards the kitchen with Sarah close behind.

He burst into the now destroyed kitchen and felt himself shiver slightly as he felt the energy in the room, it had been a long time since he felt the regeneration energy of another time lord. He looked around at the rubble before spotting a lump with something poking out of it.

"There!" He yelled running over and began to move the rubble bit by bit until he found a hand.

Sarah who arrived a few seconds later went over to help, she saw the hand poking out and quickly grabbed it. She gently pulled as the Doctor moved more rubble to show the body under it, laying right next to the remains of K9.

Sarah moved to her daughter's new self-was sitting up, soot and dust covered her form. Her hair was black with soot from the explosion, her clothing ripped in places but she was not harmed in any way.

Sarah sighs in relief as she hugged her daughter close, she was glad she was unharmed and not in pain anymore. She pulled back a bit to look her over, Lily looked to be older now and height wise she came up to the Doctor's eyebrows.

The Doctor relaxed a bit as he saw that the girl was unharmed, he let out a small chuckle before leaning over to pick her up.

"Let's get her to the Tardis, you can wash her there," He said as he stood up.

Sarah simply nodded as she got up and followed the Doctor out of the Kitchen and to the Tardis, she had a lot of answering to do if she remembered correctly the Doctor would have a lot of questions for her right now about her daughter.

 **ONE TARDIS RIDE LATER**

Lily groans as she felt herself waking up, oh, her head! It felt like a couple of people used her a punching bag! Rolling onto her side Lily opened her eyes to see herself in an unfamiliar room.

Sitting up she looked around to see herself in a medical like room, the walls and floor were white with medical stuff around the room. She almost jumped as the door opens to show her mother entering the room.

Sarah saw that her daughter was awake smiled in relief, she walked over saying "I'm so glad your awake,"

Lily smiles as her mother reached where she was sat and hugged her tightly, Lily returned the hug with just as much force.

Sarah pulled back asking "Hows the head?"

"Fine, just a small headache, how is everyone? Did we stop the bats?" Lily asked with a smirk as she reached up and rubbed her neck.

"Yes, the bats are no more and everyone is fine, you on the other hand," Sarah said with a smirk pointing at Lily. "Have a new body to get use to,"

Lily nods saying "I sure do, hard to believe this is body number four,"

"Yes, you look older now," Sarah said while internally smirking at her daughter, the Doctor was gonna be in for a shock.

Lily smirks as she got up to look her new self, she flexed her arms and hands before looking at her legs and chest. She was taller now, her body had a lean build now as appose to her previous petite build this was combined with a runner build gave her a more toned look. Her chest had grown a few inches which balanced out her new curves and build, her face felt different and smooth.

"Oh! New teeth, that's something I'll never get use to," Lily said as she licked her teeth.

"The Doctor said something about his teeth when he changed as well," Rose said as she walked into the room.

She had helped Sarah clean Lily up while the Doctor parked the Tardis in a local park near where Sarah and Lily lived, Rose couldn't help but smirk as she looked Lily over.

"He did? Wow, small world, oh!" Lily said as she blinked a few times.

"I sound, energetic? I think the Docter left an imprint on me, I might have picked up a thing or two from him in this body, it is possible after all since many things can affect the regeneration process and I'm rambling aren't I?" Lily said as she got amused looks from Rose and Sarah.

"Yes!" They said making Lily chuckle.

She then saw the smirks on their faces as they looked at her or more specifically her hair, why are they looking at her hair like that? Also, she found it amazing that her mother and Rose had gone from rivals to friends over the course of a few hours. Must be an adventure/time lord thing.

"What? Why are you looking at my hair like that? Is something wrong with it?" She asked reaching up to hold her hair.

Rose chuckled saying "It's best you see for yourself,"

Sarah took her daughter's hand and lead her towards the Tardis wardrobe, the sentient ship changed the hallways making the trip quicker for them.

Rose quickly went into the room and up the steps, she pulled the mirror out as Sarah and Lily followed her up the steps.

"Lily Smith, say hello to the new you!" Rose said turning the mirror towards Lily letting her see herself or new self for the first time.

Lily's eyes went wide as she yelled "Holy hell!" So that's why Rose and Sarah were amused!

She was a ginger now! But not just a light red ginger, no, her hair was a deep scarlet red in color and wavy to boot! Her eyes emerald green that stood out with her light pink skin, she licked her light pink lips as she looked herself over her mother wasn't kidding about her looking older now. She looked to be 23-years-old now!

She then remembered something her mother told her once.

"Hang on, doesn't the Doctor want to be a ginger?" Lily asked getting nods as the three females shared a look.

Oh, the Doctor was going to be jealous!

Lily bit back a chuckle as she clapped her hands saying "Now, ladies, we all know what happens next?"

"Dress up!" The trio yelled as they began to search for a new outfit for Lily to wear.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **TARDIS CONSOLE**

The Doctor huffs as he waited with Mickey, he been told by both Sarah and Rose not to leave the console room until Lily was awake.

He had some of his questions answered by Sarah about how Lily became a time lord, it baffled him but her theory sounded correct. Sometimes time travel energy could in some cases reawaken dormant DNA in a person, he shook his head a bit.

He was also still reeling from the shock that he was no longer alone! He wasn't the last of his people! Well, Lily was originally born human and became a time lord but still! She was a time lord! He felt himself smile, he couldn't help but wonder if Sarah had picked out Lily's names?

The Doctor looked up from the console as he heard faint laughter from the hallway, he looked over with Mickey to see Rose and Sarah exit the hallway looking a little smug about something.

"Is Lily up?" He asked standing straight while Mickey got up.

"And what's got you two so smug?" Mickey asked crossing his arms.

Rose smirked saying "Doctor, Mickey,"

Sarah grins finished what Rose was going to say "Meet the new Lily Smith!"

They both moved from the hallway to let Lily walk into the room, Mickey's eyes went wide in shock. He had been told about regeneration and having seen both the Doctor's before and after was shocking but this was something else!

The Doctor on the other hand? Well, he was also wide-eyed in shock, his jaw dropped as he stared at Lily. That was so not fair!

"Your ginger!" He said looking at her brilliant red hair.

Lily smirked holding her hips saying "I take it you approve?"

"Oh, yes! I'm so jealous, I wanna be a ginger!" The Doctor said as he took note of the now laughing humans around them.

"Oi!" He yelled making them laugh harder.

Lily grins looking down at her new outfit, her mother and Rose had done a good job. (Look at cover for outfit)

She then looked around at the console, it looked different from the stories.

"So, this is the Tardis? Looks different from the stories mother told me about," Lily said making everyone calm down.

"It sure is, I kinda miss it," Sarah said looking around.

"I love it," Rose said patting the Y-beam.

Lily then looked at Rose asking "Hey, Rose? What's forty-seven times three hundred and sixty-nine?"

Rose shook her head saying "No idea, It's gone now, the oil's faded,"

Sarah nods nudging Rose saying "But you're still clever, more than a match for him,"

Rose nods before looking over at Lily who was leaning on the Tardis controls with her eyes close, she seemed to be focusing on something.

She smirked saying "You and me both," She then looked at the Doctor giving him a pointed look saying "Doctor?"

He blinked at her before leaning back a bit rubbing his neck asking "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us?"

Sarah looked at her old friend, she gave a small smile shaking her head saying "No, I can't do this anymore, besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead, time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own,"

She then looked at Lily saying "Besides, it's Lily time now to travel the stars and time she's got a lot to learn,"

Lily looked over at her mother with a smile, Sarah nods as Lily pushed off the console and walked over to her mother.

Mickey who had been silent asked, "Can I come?" Sarah looked over at him in shock with Rose.

"No, not with you," Mickey said nodding to Sarah as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean with you," Mickey said pointing at the Doctor saying "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there,"

Sarah looked at Mickey before sharing a look with Lily who nods "Oh, go on, Doctor! Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith, you need a Smith on board," Sarah said as Lily smirks.

The Doctor smirks saying "Okay then, I could do with a laugh,"

Mickey sent him a mock glare asking "Is that all I'm good for?" The two males chuckle before Mickey turned to Rose asking "Is that okay? Rose?"

Rose nodded saying "No, great, why not?" Lily raised an eyebrow at her less than enthusiastic tone. Shouldn't she be happy to have Micky along?

Shaking her head Lily turned to her mother, there was one last thing that needed to be done.

"Mother," Lily said as Sarah moved to stand before her daughter.

"Lily Emilia Smith, always moving from place to place and never slowing down," Sarah said as the Doctor looked between them.

"Oh, Rose, Micky, come over here," The Doctor said as he backed up.

He quickly pulled them to his side as he watched the mother and daughter duo before them.

"Why?" Rose asked moving to his side.

"Because Lily is going to reveal her title name like I'm the Doctor she'll be called something similar," He said before reaching up to his ears.

"Why are you doing that?" Mickey asked eyeing him.

"Because I don't want to hear Lily's true name, only members of her family or her future mate or husband can hear the name it's a name we hold close to our hearts," The Doctor said covering his ears.

Rose and Mickey shared a look not really understanding it all but just enough to know it was a Time Lord thing, so, as not to be rude they followed his example.

"Lily, no, Sirona, from this day on your name shall be The Drifter," Sarah said as Lily, no, Drifter smiled.

"Thank you, Mother," Drifter said as she moved and hugged her mother.

Sarah smiled hugging back, it was the honor of many time lord parents to give their child a name as rare as it was. She could see why the feeling it gave made her happy and content. Her daughter was named and ready to start her adventures as a time lord.

"I love you, no matter where you are or what time you're in, I'll always love you," Sarah whispered making Drifter hug her tighter.

"I love you too, I'll make sure to visit," Drifter said as they pulled back from the hug with smiles.

The Doctor sensing the moment was over uncovered his ears.

"Is it done?" He asked making them turn to him.

"Yes, we are done," Sarah said as Drifter smiles.

"From now on, I'm the Drifter," Drifter said as she moved to lean on the console.

The Doctor grins as he walked over and stood in front of the Drifter saying "Well then, welcome aboard Drifter,"

Drifter smirked as she held up her first making the male Time Lord grin and raise his own fist to give her a fist bump, Drifter chuckles as she pushed off the console and turned around as the Doctor moved to stand by her and show her what a few of the controls did.

Nearby watching them was Sarah and Rose, the younger blonde companion bit her lip she was glad that the Doctor was no longer alone but all the same, why did she feel so nerves?

"Well, I'd better go," Sarah said with a smile happy for her daughter, it was her time now for adventure.

Looking at Sarah the young girl decided to take Sarah up on her advice.

"What do I do?" Rose asked making Sarah look at her. "Do I stay with him?" Rose asked glancing at the Doctor before looking back at Sarah.

The older female gave Rose a small smile saying "Yes, some things are worth getting your heart broken for," Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me

She gently pulled Rose into a hug knowing what the girl was going through, she had gone through it in the past after all but now. Well, she had her own adventures to do.

"Find me, if you need to, one day, find me," Sarah offered pulling back from the hug making Rose nod and give a small smile of her own.

"I will," Rose said as a loud yelp was heard looking over they both saw the Doctor holding his hand while pouting at the console while Drifter giggled.

"One thing before I go," Sarah said as she leaned over to Rose.

"Can you make sure he won't teach her any bad habits?" Sarah asked making Rose laugh a bit.

"Will do, but knowing him? He'll at least give her one bad habit," Rose said making Sarah chuckle as they shared a smile before the older companion turned and headed towards the door.

The Doctor seeing this quickly excused himself and went after her, Drifter gave a sad smile as she watched the console. Only to jump as a hand touched her shoulder, looking over she saw Rose watching her.

"You gonna be alright?" Rose asked.

Drifter nods saying "I'll be fine, mother knew that one day this would come, the day I started traveling among the stars," She gave a small chuckle.

"Never thought it would be this soon though, but, I'm glad it did I'll be able to learn a lot from the Doctor," Drifter said as she looked at Rose for a second.

"He's is a good teacher? Right?" Drifter asked with a raised eyebrow.

' _If only you knew_ ' Rose thought before giving Drifter a smirk saying "Most of the time,"

"Most of the time? What do you mean?" Drifter asked only for her question to go unanswered as Rose walked away knowing something she didn't.

She was about to go after Rose when the Doctor came back into the Tardis, he gave everyone a grin saying "Let's get going! We have an adventure to go on,"

He then turned to the Drifter saying "Since this is your first adventure and lesson, in fact, Drifter, the location is all yours to pick,"

"Go for it!" Rose cheered as she moved to grab the railing with Mickey.

Drifter smirks as the Doctor raced over and began to show her how to set coordinates and how to send them into the vortex, she watched every move while grinning as she felt the Tardis brush her mind.

This was gonna be one hell of an adventure!

* * *

Oh, my fingers hurt! But, It's done!

I hope you enjoyed it, now, I'm gonna take a little break before starting the next chapter.

See you then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
